


Together or Not Together?

by Syncro



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syncro/pseuds/Syncro
Summary: 5 times Ander was sure Guzman and Samuel were not a couple and the 1 time he was 100% sure they were more than that.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana, Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Samuel García Domínguez
Comments: 28
Kudos: 169





	Together or Not Together?

1\. First Comment

Rebeca was the first one to make a comment about them, which is how this whole mess started “they’ve gotten awfully close lately haven’t they?” she said in a very suggestive tone.

Ander looked at Guzman and Samuel who were talking by the lockers about something. They seem to be joking around given their smiles and laughs. They were kind of close, more so than you would expect from typical friends. But then again Guzman was always a ride or die kind of guy, so Ander knew better than assume things, because if Guzman considered you a friend, he was going to treat you like the best friend he knew for years. So, the intimate touches was all part of the Guzman friendship experience, which Ander himself had experienced too many times.

“They make a cute couple” stated Omar.

Ander rolled his eyes in annoyance “they’re not a couple, don’t spread rumors… I don’t want any drama this year.”

Omar chuckled as he hugged his boyfriend “come on, don’t tell me they don’t look couplely.”

“Is that even a legitimate word?”

“If used enough is not uncommon for slang words to be formalized into the official dictionary” stated Rebeca.

“Nevertheless, they are not a couple, Guzman acts like that with his close friends” ok maybe Ander and Guzman have not had long conversations while their faces were nothing but a few inches apart the entire time but “if they were a couple, Guzman would have said something, he is outspoken and has very, very little filter.”

They weren’t a couple. Ander knew Guzman and if he was going out with Samu, everyone would know.

2\. Study Session

Omar and Ander were on their way to Guzman’s house for a study session, they were running late. When they got there Ander rang the doorbell a few times. Apparently, Guzman’s parents were not home given there were no cars in the driveway.

It took Ander for surprised when the door was opened, and he was greeted by Samuel. “Hey” said Samu, which was the same thing Omar responded.

“What are you doing here?” inquired Ander because as far as he knew Samuel was doing good in chemistry and was spending the rest of his time working odd jobs in order to maintain his place.

“Oh, me and Guzman had been hanging out, I think he forgot you guys were coming over, he is currently in the shower.”

Ander refused to make eye contact with his boyfriend because he could clearly imagine what kind of expression he would be wearing. Ander, unlike others, was mature enough to recognize the implications regarding this conversation, however, he knew Guzman since he was little. This was just friendship. Despite this he couldn’t help the comment which slipped through his lips “you guys sure are spending a lot of time together.”

It was a statement, not a question, Samuel responded appropriately “yeah, who would have thought we would have gotten along so well given everything that happened between us.” It made sense. Ander got it. They were bound together by a whole bunch of different circumstances. Both lost someone they loved. They both fell in love with girls that left in order to follow their passions, and it made sense they would find themselves drawn to each other over other people, given how much they had in common. “Anyway, come on in and make yourself at home” stated Samu as he led them to the kitchen and offered them drinks.

“Samu is serving us drinks at Guzman’s place” stated Omar as an afterthought.

“Guzman is in the shower and his parents are out, given Samu was here before us he just feel like is his responsibility” clarified Ander. Omar did not look convince at all. Ander found it odd as well, however, he refused to voice that.

3\. Future Plans

Currently, Ander, Omar, Guzman, and Samu were in a math study session. A subject which none of them were good at. Needless to say, it was a frustrating experience. Which was why they were currently taking a break and discussing their plans for the future.

Omar had disclosed how he would like to work in something having to do with fashion. Ander commented how he wasn’t sure what he really wanted to do long term but commented how he might like to own a business one day so he would try to study something relating to it. Guzman was really sure on wanting to become a lawyer and being very excited about it. Things got kind of weird when it eventually became Samu’s turn to share.

“I don’t have any plans” was the simple statement.

There was a moment of silence before Guzman commented “what?”

Samuel left a frustrated sigh “I don’t really have any plans for when I graduate.”

Ander didn’t really know what to say to that. Especially given the tone of voice. It was clear there was a lot of emotional baggage associated with that statement and he didn’t feel he was that close to Samuel to weight in. Thankfully Omar took over the conversation. “Samu what does that mean? You don’t want to go to College and you just want to go straight to the workforce?”

“I-I don’t know” he repeated with a hint of insecurity “look if I’m being honest, my future hasn’t really been a priority after… after her death” his voice tremble as he finished that statement “all I’ve been focusing is in solving it and getting my brother out of jail… I haven’t thought about my future in a long time now” although he didn’t say the words, everyone heard it.

He had been focusing on solving Marina’s death and neglecting the rest of his life. Now that everything was done, he was stuck, he had no direction, and it was clear for the rest of them just how scared he was at the prospect of not being able to move on and find a future for himself.

Guzman placed his hand upon the distressed teen “hey, it’s ok, you don’t need to know what you want right now” stated the other boy empathetic “take your time and really think of what you’ll want your life to be like in a few years from now and if you need help, just know we’re here to help you” Omar and Ander nodded at Guzman’s word, letting Samu know he wasn’t alone.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m a mess… regardless of how well I try to pretend I’m fine” stated Samuel while looking down in shame.

“Hey, why do you think I want to become a lawyer, I want to prosecute guilty people, while ensuring innocent folks go free, a direct relation with everything that happened. Before everything I wanted to major in business, finance, and marketing… is ok to be changed by everything we went through… is ok to be lost… I know I was for a long time.”

“How did you find your way again” inquired the younger teen in the softest voice.

Guzman smiled at that “you helped me, by being there and pushing me, eventually I found myself… so just give yourself time… you’ll know what you want, trust me.”

“I trust you” was Samu’s immediate response as he put his hand upon his, which was still resting on Samu’s shoulder. They smiled at each other as they locked eyes. Needless to say, both Ander and Omar felt like they were intruding upon something which they were not supposed to see.

After a few minutes of gazing Ander decided to clear his throat in order to break the atmosphere. Samu and Guzman realized they weren’t alone and let go of each other’s hand as they finally looked away from each other “sorry for getting all emotional.”

Ander just nodded while Omar reassured his friend, that he had his back. The rest of the night went pretty uneventful. Their study session lasted a few more hours before Ander and Omar left back home. When Samu informed them, he would be spending the night at Guzman, Ander managed to keep a perfect poker face regardless of what was going through his head.

Omar on the other hand just had the biggest Cheshire cat grin he had ever seen as he commented on how close they were and how happy he was for them and their bond. He said all of this with clear teasing intended but neither Samu nor Guzman seemed to notice. Ander rolled his eyes.

4\. Date Night

Omar and Ander had been wanting to have a night out for a while. Omar had been wanting to take Ander to a fancy place, so he had been saving his money. After several months of saving, he was finally taking Ander out tonight. They were both excited and looking forward to their date.

They were being led by the hostess to their table and right next to their table they ran into Guzman and Samu having diner. Omar led out a large chuckle which caused the other boys to turn towards them. Guzman was the first one to react. “Hey, what are you guys doing here?”

Ander will admit that this was weird for ‘bros hanging out.’ “Date night, what are you guys doing here?”

“We had nothing better to do so we decide to eat out tonight” stated Samu as if it was that simple.

“At a 5 star restaurant?” inquired Ander. At this point even he was skeptical regardless of how well he knew Guzman.

“My family’s finance have lately improved significantly so I figured why not exploit it” commented Guzman.

“Make senses” stated Omar with an amused tone. Although it didn’t make sense because as Ander looked around the restaurant all he saw were clearly couples on dates and Guzman and Samu looked no different from them.

“Right” stated Ander uncomfortable at not knowing what to make of this. “Either way, we’re on a date, so we want some privacy, so we’ll have them move us someplace else.”

Omar snickered at that “I don’t mind.”

Ander glared at him “yes you do, don’t be shy.”

“Ok, well it was nice seeing you guys, enjoy your date” said Samu amicably while Guzman just raised a hand in farewell.

“You too” stated Omar as Ander forcibly dragged him away towards the hostess.

They were eventually seated, after approximately 15 minutes later.

“Would you relax” said Omar. Ander was not stressed or annoyed, regardless of what his boyfriend stated.

“You shouldn’t have said that to them.”

“Said what?” asked Omar in a cheery and sarcastic tone, clearly indicating he knew what Ander was referring to.

“You too when Samu said have a nice date.”

“I was being cordial.”

“You were teasing them.”

“If anything, I was teasing you and your refusal to acknowledge anything could possibly be going on between them.”

Ander sighed “first of all they are not together, I know Guzman and if they were, I would know” said Ander sure of how well he knew his best friend. Omar rolled his eyes in a rather large and unnecessary manner if you asked Ander “second, I realize they pretty much have romantic feelings for each other, although they probably don’t realize it” he stated sure of his flawless deduction. Omar raised an eyebrow in incredulity. “Trust me, when Guzman realizes his feelings for Samu, he’ll tell me immediately.” He would, Guzman would be freaking out and asking Ander for advice on what to do and Ander being his best friend would help him.

5\. Birthday Gift

It was Samu’s birthday. They were all hanging out at his place in order to celebrate. It wasn’t a big party, just Samu, Guzman, Ander, Omar, Rebeca, and Valerio. Although Samu had disliked Valerio at first, he had been opening up to him ever since he and Rebeca first started going out. Speaking of Valerio, he gotten Samu a pretty efficient bong. Rebeca got Samu a wallet after noticing he’s had been pretty worn out. Ander got him an amazon gift card while Omar got him a nice looking greyish dress shirt.

Guzman gifts was last. Honestly Ander had no idea what to expect of this gift. Nevertheless, he would never had expected what Guzman got Samu. “Happy birthday” stated Guzman as he reached into his jacket and produced a small box. Then Guzman open the box which contained a silver band ring.

No one in the room said a word for what probably felt like hours while really only being a few minutes. Eventually Samu broke the silence “what is this?” he inquired. His voice full of joy, a soft smile in his face, and his eyes only shifting from the ring he held in his hand to Guzman. It was a cute look if Ander was being honest.

Guzman looked sheepish “I know things between us weren’t always great, I was an asshole to you, this is a symbol of our… of how far we’ve come” finished Guzman awkwardly.

Ander looked between the two boys. He had enough sense to recognize that this was not an usual gift you got friends and yes, he could notice a certain level of emotion in the environment that definitely went far beyond friendship. The chuckles and snorts from the other guest did nothing but reinforced that this was more than friendship.

“Thank you” stated Samu with a voice that couldn’t be called anything other than affectionate “I love it.”

Omar looked at Ander with a face that said explain that. Ander rolled his eyes. Clearly Ander could see there were feelings involved, however, he was sure neither of them really understood the extend of these feelings since if they did, they would be dating already. Ander may not know Samu as well as he knows Guzman, however, Guzman would not be able to keep this kind of secret. He was too impulsive. Thus, the only logical explanation was that they had feelings for each other and had not yet realized it. They were clearly confusing their romantic feelings as those for friendship. It would develop on its own. They just needed time.

+1. The Happy Couple

Ander is kissing his boyfriend at the club. Is getting pretty steamy and then all of a sudden, his boyfriend burst out laughing. Ander feels pretty offended to say the least. Which causes him to send his boyfriend a very intense glare.

“I’m sorry” says Omar while laughing as he looks pass Ander.

Ander decides to find out just what is so goddamn hilarious which would cause his boyfriend to break off a hot make out session. He was not expecting the scene which unfolded upon his eyes.

What Ander saw was Guzman pressed against Samu making out. Guzman had his hand on Samu’s lower back while Samu had his around Guzman’s neck. The making out part was pretty intense and hot.

Ander made his way towards them with Omar following close behind. “Guzman!” called Ander once he finally reached his friend. He waited for some form of acknowledgement but received none “Guzman!!” called Ander once more while tugging at the other’s shirt. Still no response.

He turned around towards his boyfriend in exasperation. He gestured to the other two as if it to say can you believe this? Omar just shrugged with a very amused look. Ander had about enough waiting when he decided to drag Guzman from Samu by grabbing him by the shoulders and forcibly removing him.

The other boy reacted aggressively pulling away before turning around to glare at whoever was manhandling him. His entire demeanor changed as soon as he noticed who it was “Hey Ander, can I help you?” asked Guzman in a joyful voice. He was clearly tipsy.

“Yes, can you explain to me what is going?”

Guzman looked at Ander with a confuse expression “what do you mean?” he asked sincerely. Ander just glared at him. At the same time Samu wrapped his arm around Guzman as he pressed himself against his back and made some kind of noise which Ander could not hope to decipher, although it sounded annoyed and clearly drunk. The action brought a smile to Guzman as he turned around hugging the other boy and kissed his forehead before pressing them together. It would be cute if Ander wasn’t so annoyed at the moment.

“Seriously, can you tell me what the fuck is going on?!” demanded Ander. Because he was done with whatever the fuck was going on.

“What do you mean?” inquired his best friend.

Ander just gestured towards him and Samu as an explanation, because it should be enough.

Guzman looked at Samu and then looked backed at Ander and asked “what?”

Ander simply wondered what the purpose of his life was, because this was bullshit. “Are you and Samu dating?”

Guzman looked at Ander confusedly “…yes?”

Ander was frustrated at the lack of elaboration of all this and at his best friend for not understanding the issue. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You didn’t tell Ander we were together?” inquired Samu.

“I did… didn’t I?” wondered Guzman as he was trying to recollect if he did.

Ander shook his head “you didn’t.”

“My bad… I’m dating Samu… would have figured Omar would have told you already.”

That shocked Ander and he turned to face his boyfriend in unspoken accusation.

Omar looked sheepish and unapologetic “I was asked to not tell you until Guzman told you.”

“You most have noticed he forgot!”

“By that time, I was having too much fun at your denial of them happening.”

“Why were you so opposed to the idea of me dating Samu?” asked Guzman.

“I’m not, I was adamant that you were dating because if you were, I believed my best friend would have told me!!!” this is what Ander gets for trusting his friendship.

“Relax, why are you so upset about this?”

“Because I’ve had to endure months, months, of everyone making suggestive comments about the two of you, which were hard to justify because you guys were acting couplely but I tried because I was sure I would find out first because we are best friend…I mean for god sake you got him a ring as a birthday present… if I didn’t know any better I would have thought you were pro-proposing” finished Ander surprised at his own train of thought, however, not being able to ignore it. “Oh my god, are you guys actually engage.”

Neither of them responded as Omar intersected “of course not, they’ve only been dating a little over a month.”

That would be the logical conclusion, however, Ander is fully aware that Guzman is not the most logical of person and although he doesn’t know Samu that well, he is pretty sure Samu has a few bouts of recklessness in him, if history is anything to go by “you guys are fucking engaged aren’t you?”

Neither responded, but with their silence and their ‘deer caught in headlights’ expressions Ander could pretty much hear the answer, so could Omar “seriously, you guys are engaged?” asked Omar in clear frustration. This brought joy to Ander, finally his boyfriend was not in fucking teasing mode. Nevertheless, he had to talk some sense into these two idiots because who fucking gets engaged so fast.

Needless to say, the conversation was not settled on that night. It took many nights of discussion and many different people telling the happy couple how fast they were moving. However, none of that ended their engagement and one year later they had their wedding with Ander being Guzman’s best man and Omar being Samu’s. A year after that they were still happily married. Five years later they had adopted a beautiful daughter whom they named Marina. Five years later they were each the best man for Ander and Omar’s wedding and had the gall to ask what took them so long. Ander would have killed them if he didn’t loved them so much.

**Author's Note:**

> When you have a ship that no one else have written for and you have no choice to write your own. Yes, this is the only reason. I have ship them since season 1. It has been three seasons were we got to witnessed enemies to lovers.... Is not just in my head... You all shut up!!


End file.
